


World Was on Fire, No One Could Save Me But You

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man traces sparks against Zuko's skin, his trailing fingers leaving still smoldering embers in their wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Was on Fire, No One Could Save Me But You

**Author's Note:**

> Axel as a stripper. And a firebender. Written for smoking_panda at my music meme. The song was - You Spin Me Right Round.

Zuko has about ten seconds to regret this- regret giving in to Sokka's shit eating grin and his purred assurances _Trust me, you'll like this_ \- before he has a lap full of stripper. He can't help but shudder, even as he glares at Sokka over the red head's shoulder.  
  
Sokka grins at him, winks, and then bites his lip when the cute blonde thing atop him does something that is probably ever so slightly illegal with those pretty hips of his. Zuko's eyes linger too long on the point where pale skin meets brown, and he _feels_ the flame singe the tips of his hair. Startled, he averts his gaze.  
  
The stripper is glaring at him, and somewhere beneath the make-up and the body glitter there is something feral and dangerous to this man. Something angry and biting hiding beneath the barely clothed hips, the long legs, and the silky hair.  
  
The man smirks at him, and green eyes glitter like green fire when he twists his hips down, drags his erection across Zuko's like it's nothing. He opens that pretty red mouth of his right next to Zuko's damaged ear and _moans_ like he's a porn star and not just a stripper at a seedy strip club hidden away in the very center of Ba Sing Se.  
  
The man traces sparks against Zuko's skin, his trailing fingers leaving still smoldering embers in their wake.  
  
He doesn't even realize that he's holding his breath until the man nips at his neck. Zuko gasps and it comes out sizzling, a short quick burst that licks along the red head's shoulder playfully, dancing about the man's biceps like he is it's Master and not the other way around. When the man laughs and leans forward with an invitation on the tip of his tongue, Zuko can't even imagine saying no. 


End file.
